AD highschool
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: in a highschool created for the new generations of angels and demons, under word of god and lucifer , they learn to get along. We read along to the adventures of a pre-arch angel of the name Brittania or as very few know Arthur Kirkland and the heir for head of the Gluttony house of the name Alfred Jones in a journey of discoveries, perverts, music, and crushes.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY FUSOSOSOSOSOSOS**

**yes I'm back **

**(from war lol no)**

**no you may not kill me, kill school.**

**no I do not own anything aside OCs **

**summary in full:**

**in a highschool created for the new generations of angels and demons, under word of god and lucifer , they learn to get along. We read along to the adventures of a pre-arch angel of the name Brittania or as very few know Arthur Kirkland and the heir for head of the G****luttony house of the name Alfred Jones in a journey of discoveries, perverts, music, and crushes.**

_**enjoy mon readers ohonhonhon~**_

* * *

Prologue (POV: Alfred)

"welcome class of 2018!" The principle shouted and applause came after, the students escorted themselves to there home rooms.

" ALFRED! KESESESESES."

" S'UP GIL?" I yelled as an albino approached me."Lets walk together to class." "Haha sure dude." I replied and a bang interrupted our conversation,

" Move eyebrows." /laughter/ ,

" Excuse yourself you uncultured swine." My first thought is 'holy shit who is fighting already?'

" what did you fucking say?"

" Language young man, and you very well heard what I sai-" **SLAM. **The kid probably got pushed into the locker, ouch.

"Listen feathers." Oh so "sassy brit" is an angel, hmm.

"watch this swine."

" you fuckin-"

" LEVIOSA!" The next thing I know the demon is floating in the air.

" THEFUCKINGHELLHOLYSHITPUTMEDOWN!" The demon yelled And I finally got a look at the angel, holy shit he's hot.

" oh, of course dear," And with a snap of finger the demon hit the ground with a thump, "watch who you pester bat brains." Damn that angel's walk has swagger~.

"Keseseseses zat vas awesome, but not as awesome as me~." Gil said to me, "ya dude but let's go to class." I suggested and he agreed. We had to go our separate ways eventually and now I'm in an empty hall way... Well almost empty.

"God that hurt." Some one, specifically angel, mumbled as they panted leaning against the wall... Wait is that sassy brit? "Hey dude!" I yelled happily, maybe I could get his name.

* * *

Prologue ( Pov: Arthur)

"welcome class of 2018!" The principle shouted and applause came after, the students escorted themselves to there home rooms.

I quickly walked out or the auditorium at a swift pace, what I didn't expect was someone knocking me into a locker, ouch.

"move eyebrows." A demon (tch typical) with blue hair sneered, he did not just insult my eyebrows! Grrr, wait relax, reputation. handle it in the best way.

"excuse yourself you uncultured swine." Snobby insult, check.

" what did you fucking say?"

" Language young man, and you very well heard what I sai-" **SLAM. **FUCK THAT HURT, I think I hit my head, breath... Ok.

"Listen feathers." Better then eyebrows I suppose.

"watch this swine." I smirked and the demon brought up a fist.

" you fuckin-"

" LEVIOSA!" I shouted and now the demon is floating in the air.

" THEFUCKINGHELLHOLYSHITPUTMEDOWN!" The demon yelled and I chuckled,

" oh, of course dear," And with a snap of a finger the demon hit the ground with a thump, "watch who you pester bat brains." I said with a cocky '"holyer than thou' attitude and walked away.

When I reached an empty hall way I slumped against the wall, my magic drained a lot, it hurts really bad, that and my head wasn't feeling to good either, "god that hurt." I hissed in pain and I could feel my breath slightly ragged.

"hey dude!" I heard a cheery voice call out and I looked up,

oh shit not another one, another demon was walking towards me, this one had black hair and electric sapphire eyes. I don't have energy,

" love to *cough* stay in chat but I have to *cough* get to class." swiftly I turned away and walked/ jogged off.

* * *

(POV: Alfred)

The angel looked up at me with a look of... Agitation and tiredness? Well ok then.

" love to *cough* stay in chat but I have to *cough* get to class." swiftly he turned away and jogged off...

"denied in the harshest way." I said to myself and began the walk to my home room.


	2. FIGHT

**Ok, so the other chapter was just a recap. On how they met. But now… here's the fun~((Btw, the school has been around for 115 years))**

**Me: I GET TO TORTURE ARTIE MORE!**

**Arthur: WHAT!?**

**Me: I MEANT MENTALLY!**

**Arthur: STILL NOT OK.**

**Francis: READ AND ENJOY OHONHON.  
LyraTheWriter: :3 Enjoy! I have beta-d this chappie~**

* * *

((Alfred's POV))

Gee, he didn't need to be harsh.

This is what I get for being nice, and wanting to ask his name...

Well, I am a devil, who would stick around for so long?

I walked to my homeroom class, quickly.

((One month later… AKA TIME SKIP!))

_[Room 502 A: History]_

I read this on a plaque attached to the door. I had found it, my new homeroom (my schedule was changed-don't ask me why).

I walked in, the class was very mixed...yet separate. The class had split itself up: angels on one side, and demons/devils ((yes, there is a difference- why would they have different terms to define them, hmmm? XD)) . In the far back, to the right, lay a sassy Brit. The last open seat was to the right of him.

"I'm cool with that," I thought.

I walked over the seat, with my award winning smile. Not even the angels could give me a scowl with this charmer on, and I plopped down next to the Brit, ignoring the -few- stares ... Hey, there's no room on the side where I should be. The sassy Brit was scribbling something in a notebook, while tapping a quiet rhythm.

"Attention, class." The teacher spoke, and Arthur's head raised forward, not even realizing who was next to him- me, of course.

"Roll call." The teacher cleared his throat, "I will be using either your grace/sinner name, or real name so listen up."

" Alexandria?"

'Here, sir.'

"..Xavier ?"

'Yo.'

The teacher shot him a dirty look.

"Bethany?"

"Yes."

"Britannia."

'That name is as fancy as hell, bro' I thought to myself, but what REALLY caught me off guard was when the sassy Brit spoke.

"Present, Professor." he said, with a straight, serious face, and the teacher nodded. Ok, so his grace name is Britannia…. but what about his normal name?

"Alfred." The teacher called.  
I happily chimed, "Over here, bro!"

The teacher was about to give the dirtiest look in history, when I flashed him my award-winning smile. He then sighed, and looked back to his list. What I also noticed was…. Britannia? Whatever, the sassy Brit got really tense, because he knows I'm here now.

So… we're not the best of friends right now.

"Alright...Castiel?"

"Here."

"Dean?"

"Who asked?"

The teacher sighed, and I tuned out and turned to Sassy Brit.

((Supernatural fandom I'm sorry I had to, IT WAS TOO TEMPTING))  
((As LyraTheWriter, I am laughing so hard at that Supernatural reference XD XD XD))

"Hey what's your name?" I asked quietly. His cold, emerald eyes shot over to me, like a cold, icy green bullet.

"Britannia, you twit. Are you deaf?" He hissed quietly.

"Dude you're harsh. But no, your human name. Duh."

"That you will not know." His gaze intensified.

"Why not?" I gave him a casual look.

"I don't share my human name, with demons." He gave me a small hint of a sneer.

"But dude, I'm a devil."

"Same difference." He snapped, quietly.

"No!" I whispered/ yelled indignantly.

"You all look the same to me; now shut up, class is starting." He gave his last words for this conversation, and looked forward to emphasize that the conversation was over. I huffed and turned forward.

((Arthur POV))

In my head I mentally described what the demon, ahem 'devil' was next to me

Alfred:

-twit

-git

-wanker

-cute

-idio-

WAIT.

DID I JUST THINK CUTE

NO

OOHHHH NO

NO WAY IN HELL I THOUGHT THE DEVIL WAS CUTE.

THAT'S LIKE, THE TENTH TIME?!

"It's alright, just keep calm, and carry on," I thought, thinking of the popular saying.

/Time skip~~~~~/

The bell rang, and I quickly packed my books, leaving the room, giving the devil no leeway to talk to me, despite his tries.

Now, to my next class. Self-defense, wonderful. #Sarcasm

/In the gym/

"Listen up! I know that there are new students, so we are gonna do a quick introduction. I'm Coach Curra. And this," the demonic teacher stated, pointing to an angelic one, " is Coach Lithe. In this class, you will learn hand to hand combat, and defense against magic. Now, I want one angel, and one demon, or devil, to volunteer to fight. It's to show the new ones what we do, and you will get hurt." Having said that, many demons and devils raised their hand.  
"Fernandez." The coach selected the Mexican demon who stepped forward ... No a single angel raised their hand.

"Psst Art, raise your hand." My friend Flora said, nudging me.  
"But why?" I asked.

"'Cause you can use magic and kick ass at the same time, you dummy."

"Are you kidding?! Carlos will kill me!"

"No discussion! Now, GO!" She yelled, pushing me into the open area. The coach laughed, and said, "The match is, Britannia vs Fernandez." Shouts, and jeers where directed at me as Fernandez and I got on the court. The court was made with shield material, so magic didn't go flying around everywhere. There were also four see- through walls. I gulped inaudibly, the other cracking his knuckles. The angel coach the shouted,

"READY."

"SET."

"FIGHT!'

The demon teacher gave the last word. Pumped with adrenaline, the demon flew forward , and I dodged his lunge smoothly.

((Third person POV))

Alfred was also in this class, and watched nervously, as the fight commenced.

Arthur was tactically avoiding the blows when he was flung to the other side of the arena. A loud gasp resounded as the crowd looked at the angel who was still awake. But barely.

'How do they do this?' Arthur thought, coughing up blood.

Cheers erupted, as the demon was concocting a fire ball. Arthur's eyes widened as the flames were flung at him with the intent of scathing. Alfred (and most of all, the angels) gasped silently in horror.

Arthur lifted a hand at the last minute- stopping the flames, as he slowly rose from his seated position, and everyone was silent. A low chuckle was heard, stemming from the angel.

"Oh little one. Don't you know not to play with _FIRE_?" His eyes darkened, and the entire place was so quiet his voice echoed, and he growled, "because someone could get _burned_." the fire ball was redirected hitting the demon flinging him into the opposing wall.

" SHIT." Fernandez cursed, and looked at the burns on his arms.

"Poor baby," Arthur's hands lifted and started to glow a light blue, "how about some ice for that?" Smiling like a sadist, he blasted ice that froze Fernandez's wrists to the wall behind him.

((Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back any more~))

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled at Arthur, trying to free himself as the Brit approached him, slowly. "Shh… sweety, look at me." Arthur purred, lifting the others chin with a slim finger. From his left hand. With his other hand, he put two fingers to the demon's right temple, "Sleep, child." Arthur's voice commanded, and the demon's head slumped forward, showing that he was unconscious. With a swift swipe of a hand, Arthur removed the ice, walking away, the other's body falling to the ground with a thud behind him,  
"Don't worry, he's only Taking a nap~" He walked away, grinning.

Everything was quiet. Then Coach Curra snapped out of it, and slowly whispered, "Winner by knockout... Britannia."

((Alfred's POV))  
Ok that was fucking hot.  
Sassy Brit had a great fighting style,  
(and a nice ass).  
I really shouldn't be thinking that about an angel that can tear me to shreds if he pleased.

"Coach Lithe, may I go clean off the blood?" Arthur asked the teacher, and Mr. L nodded.  
"Thank you." Arthur nodded and walked off.

Commotion erupted as the angel cheered. Well, that's the stuff of OOCs…

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that he started to limp after he got far enough... I decided to go check on him. I followed the angel to the washroom, and turned invisible so he couldn't see me.

The angel gripped the sink breathing slightly hard, and then he washed off the blood he had coughed up.

"Note to self-stop using magic so much." The angel coughed and wheezed. Oh so that's why he looks like shit.

"I know you're there, demonic twat." Sassy Brit growled, looking pretty much straight at me through the mirror. Shit. I forgot about the distortion….  
"Come out, petty demon." the angel growled. I stepped forward, and allowed my invisibility shield to drop.

"It's devil." I clarified.

"That's really creepy, Alfred."

"Sorry for stalkin- you remember my name?."

"You're so annoying, it's hard to forget."  
"Hey!"  
"Whatever. I'm leaving." he started to walk forward, but he slipped backwards on a puddle of water, and I reached out catch him on impulse.

""WOAH!"

((Third person POV))

Arthur had managed to pull Alfred down with him, but what happened next was astonishing.

((Arthur POV))

I felt the tile floor hit my back, and something fell on top of me.

There was pressure on my lips… WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT, WHAAA?!

I opened my eyes and stared in shock at the blue that they met, I felt my face paint a deep red.

That demonic shit was kissing me…

Oh god. HORY SHEET. ((Quoted from Japan :3))

"OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRYUDIDNTMEANTODOTHATDONTKILLMEIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!"

Alfred stuttered, as he scrambled to pull us up. I felt so shocked, but then I quickly scrambled up with him, but the idiot slipped himself, and pulled me down too.

Fuck my life.

.

there I was,

Straddling him.

My face felt absolutely red.

((Alfred's POV))

Aw shit. That's really cute.

I stared up at the angel I had dragged down with me, who donned a face alike to a tomato. He stuttered and scrambled up. I got up shortly after, and would be lying if I said my face wasn't red.

((Third POV))

((Italics and underline they're talking at the same time ))

_"Sorry."_

_"No, I'm sorry."_

_"Stop doing that!"_

_"Stop what?"_

_"That!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"UGH!"_

They both turned away, blushing.

* * *

**THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE AZHCHKFBJDKFJBNBDF!  
((LyraTheWriter has beta-d here))  
((Yo. Greetings! LyraTheWriter here! I may not ship UsUk, but this was so fun to beta XD ))**


End file.
